marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Storm (Sassone series)
Susan "Sue" Richards (nee Storm), also known as the Invisible Woman, is a member of the Fantastic Four who harnesses the ability to turn invisible and create fields and barriers of only pure force. Biography ''The Fantastic Four Sue is the daughter of Mary Storm and sister of Johnny Storm. As a young girl, she's deeply in love with the college student her mother is renting a house to, Reed Richards. Ten years after Richards' first experiment with the comet Colossus, Susan is chosen as one of the crewmember for the second one, since she knows every detail of Reed's research, despite not being a physichan. When the spaceship they were on crashes because of The Jeweler's sabotage, Sue thinks she's unharmed, but, when she meets her teammates, she finds out that she's become invisible to them, and manages to reappear only in two moments. That night she sleeps with Richards, and the two of them start building a solid relationship. The morning after, Dr. Doom's disguised as Government's agents arrive to "save" them, and the team is brought to a secret lab, where Sue scares the scientist who has to analyze her becoming invisible in front of him. When the four of them realize that something's wrong with their forced stay in the lab and decide to escape, Sue turns invisible and knocks out a guard with a punch, despite this hurting her hand. During the following battle with some of Dr. Doom's guards, Sue knocks out a pair of them by turning invisible, avoiding their attack and making them shooting one another. Back in the Baxter Building, Sue tailors some uniforms for the team, blue and white with a "4" on them, following her mother's saying of them as the "Fantastic Four". Later, she helps Reed with his researches on themselves, and helps him understand that their powers are an amplification of their own characters. When, after a solo period, the Thing comes back to his teammates and Dr. Doom challenges the Fantastic Four, Sue goes to Latveria with the others. At Castle Doom, the team is easily captured by one of Doom's devices, but freed by Mr. Fantastic's powers. Sue learns a new power, and knocks some guards out using invisible force fields. She later reaches Richards, who's just witnessed to Doom's apparent death. Back in the USA, Sue and Reed finally marry, and leaves for a honey moon with their friends cheering them. Character traits Sue is a sweet but incredibly shy woman, who, even in battle, preferes to evade direct fights turning invisible and hiding herself somewhere. As the Invisible Woman, Sue is capable of turning her entire body or just parts of it invisible, clothes included. She's also capable of creating invisible walls ("force fields"). Relationships *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Husband. *Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Brother. *Ben Grimm/Thing - Friend and ally. *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom - Enemy. *The Jeweler - Enemy. *Mary Storm - Mother. Appearances/Actresses *Non-Canon (1 film) **The Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Rebecca Staab, Mercedes McNab Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery youngsue.jpg|Young Susan invisible.jpg|Susan turning invisible force field.jpg|Sue creating a force field to knock a Latverian guard out suekiss.jpg|Sue kisses her new husband Reed Richards reed-sue 1994.jpg See Also *Invisible Woman Category:The Fantastic Four (1994) characters Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Scientists Category:Love interest Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Public identities Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Cosmic Ray Category:Characters with Invisibility Category:Characters with Force-Field Generation Category:Characters with Force-Field Manipulation